


I love you for who you are

by Kpop_personalities



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Iwa gets mad at like everyone, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, its cute i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_personalities/pseuds/Kpop_personalities
Summary: Iwaizumi has always had a crush on Kageyama. When he acted upon his feelings on Valentine’s Day, he was surprised to receive something on White Day. What happens when right before Iwaizumi was going to reveal his identity, Kageyama rejects his advances quoting his unworthiness of the elder’s love?Find out how Iwaizumi takes action and how Kageyama will react.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	I love you for who you are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [February chill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246646) by [fish_wifey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey). 



> Hi everyone! I know I should post this on Valentine's day or something along the lines, but I wanted to post something for Kageyama's birthday to make up for the lack of happy content. For some reason the fics I've seen for him were super sad or smth and i was like 
> 
> um no my poor baby deserves happiness 
> 
> so I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> also Happy belated birthday Kageyama!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Ps: this work is ensentially inspired by February chill, written by fish_wifey so if you haven't, you can go check it out!!! I also asked persmission before writing this, no need to worry.

Iwaizumi was dumb. God, how stupid is he for thinking of giving his two-year his kouhai valentine’s chocolate? So many reasons should stop him, but Iwaizumi knows the way he feels. Kageyama is cute. Has always been cute, ever since the first day Iwaizumi saw him during volleyball practice. Iwaizumi had taken to helping Kageyama as much as possible, since Oikawa clearly wasn’t going to guide his junior in anything. But what started as him feeling guilty for having a stupid best friend turned into him catching feelings for someone who was not only cute but dedicated in what he does, an awkward kid with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes Iwaizumi had ever seen.

Now, Iwaizumi wasn’t “shooting his shot” for real. He didn’t want a relationship, per say. He just wanted to make himself known, so Kageyama would know there was someone out there that, when he entered high school, would like to date him. But Iwaizumi was also a fucking coward, so he decided the best way to do this was to write a letter he was going to give along with his chocolates, explaining how he liked the younger, but was a fucking coward, hence why he wouldn’t reveal his name at the younger.

Yeah, a fucking coward.

It took him a few weeks of writing and rewriting the letter before valentine’s day was upon him. Oikawa would be going to school late so he could dodge as much girls as possible, so Iwaizumi had the opportunity to go early and easily put his letter and his homemade chocolate in Kageyama’s locker before anyone else was around. He double checked he hadn’t accidently signed the letter, the double-checked he put them in the right locker before running away to his classroom, hoping Kageyama didn’t figure it out easily.

**Hey Kageyama.**

**If you haven’t already guessed by the chocolate, I’m gifting you a valentine’s gift. This is also a confession. I’ve liked you for a long while now and wanted to tell you. I think you’re really cute, and your enthusiasm when you play or talk about volleyball is something I really like about you. The first time I’ve seen you, I was really captivated by your presence when you’re on and off court. You’re awkward off court, but you know so much about volleyball that it makes you suddenly forget about it and turns you into someone else. I just, seem to really like every aspect of you, and I hope you’ll be able to like mine too.**

**I’m unfortunately not going to tell you who I am for selfish reasons. I feel we are both too young to get into anything romantic, but I am also selfish, so I wanted to make sure you knew I liked you. Well, that someone has liked you first, if anyone decides to confess before I have the guts to.**

**I haven’t signed this because I don’t want to be tempted in case you actually might have some sort of feelings for me. So, I’m going to continue to write you letters and gift you something on Valentine’s until you enter high school. I’ll confess then if you’ll want me.**

**If you want to give me something back on White’s Day, you can leave it by the Sakura tree, in the park you run through during weekends.**

**I’m not a creep, I just live close by and I’ve seen you a lot, so I just figured this was a good place as any.**

**If you do that, please don’t try and see who I am. I know this is shitty of me, but I don’t want to mess this up.**

**Signed, your secret admirer, I guess.**

Kageyama hadn’t moved from his shoe locker for the last five minutes. He had moved to a wall after he had seen he had been gifted something for Valentine’s. He hadn’t moved more than that. That’s how Kunimi and Kindaichi randomly found him. Reading a letter while hugging a bag of what seemed to be homemade chocolate. Kindaichi immediately tried to see what was written, which finally snapped Kageyama from wherever his mind had gone to. He looked up at the two and seemed to think hard about what he was going to say.

“White day. It’s next month, right?”

“Yeah. Hey, who confessed to you?”

“I don’t know.”

Kunimi frowned, finally saying something.

“You don’t know? As in you never heard of their name or something?”

“No, as in they didn’t tell me.”

Kunimi and Kindaichi looked on, trying to make him say more. He sighed, before giving them his letter so they could read it. While they read, he opened the bag, and ate a chocolate, almost moaning out loud with how good it tasted. He looked up and saw Kindaichi and Kunimi having some sort of telepathic conversation. He looked on, eating some more, before they turned towards him, Kunimi as the one who was going to do the talking. He looked around before taking Kageyama by his wrist and dragging him in a quiet corner, Kindaichi following behind.

“You, you understand what this means right?”

“That someone likes me- “

“That someone from the team likes you, specifically. You only talk about volleyball-to-volleyball players. This means whoever likes you is a guy. Are you ok with that? Like it doesn’t disgust you or something?”

This was the most Kageyama had heard Kunimi speak, other than when he speaks about games, or about something that irritates him. Kageyama took a few seconds, wondering why this was so important for him to be taken aside. He frowned and thought how he was going to answer.

“I’m probably gay, so I really don’t mind, no.”

Both Kunimi and Kindaichi sighed in relief. Kunimi finally let go of Kageyama, and Kindaichi gave back the letter. They walked to class, Kageyama confused as to why they were relieved. Right before he enter his class, he turned to Kunimi, and his face must have shown his confusion since he got an answer.

“Kindaichi and I like each other and decided to take our time with our relationship. We thought you might be an asshole to your admirer about it, so we were a bit scared.”

Kageyama nodded and smiled, giving his congratulations before entering his and Kindaichi’s classroom.

At volleyball practice, Iwaizumi was hoping Oikawa wouldn’t notice him fidgeting, waiting to see if Kageyama would appear and start screaming at him about how he found out he was the one who wrote the letter. When Kageyama arrived with Kindaichi and Kunimi after having changed, he only greeted him and Oikawa, and went to start warming up with the others. Iwaizumi was thankful he hadn’t seemed all that different, though it was kind of weird he hadn’t tried to ask for Oikawa’s help yet. Even after what went down between him and Oikawa after the last competition, when Oikawa had tried to hit him, Kageyama would still have certain questions, though he wouldn’t ask anything about learning Oikawa’s serve. Oikawa also looked weirdly at Kageyama but didn’t comment on it. Practice went on as usual, and Oikawa stayed back to practice some more, Iwaizumi staying even though he could see Kageyama from the corner of his eye looking hesitantly towards Oikawa. Oikawa sighed, turned towards him, and finally acknowledged him with a grimace.

“Tobio-chan, just ask your stupid question so I can get on with my practice, yeah?”

“Oikawa-san, what do you usually give back on White Day?”

Iwaizumi, who had been drinking water prior to Kageyama’s question, chocked. Oikawa thumped on his back, himself shocked about Kageyama asking a question unrelated to volleyball. He took a few seconds before answering.

“Um, it depends? If I like the person and want to show them I like them, or if I’m just giving them something because of an obligation, I guess?”

“What if you don’t know?”

“erm what?”

“What if you don’t know whether you like them or not?”

“You must have some feelings if you don’t want to reject them, that’s basically like you liking- “

“No, I mean I don’t know them. Like I don’t know who they are, how am I supposed to know if I like them?”

“Tobio-chan has a secret admirer?!”

“Um well I mean. Yes, I do. Oikawa-san, I don’t know who they are, but I don’t want to reject them. How do I say that?”

“Tobio-chan, just write it down. Exactly what you told me.”

“you want me to ask him how to not reject him?”

“No, argh, Tobio-chan! Just write how you don’t want to reject them, but since you don’t know who they are you can’t like them either or something! Why are you even asking me?”

“You get the most confessions, so I thought you were the best suited to answer. Thank you for your help, Oikawa-san. Good night Iwaizumi-san.”

“Good night, Kageyama.”

Oikawa was whining about Kageyama having a secret admirer, while Iwaizumi was left sitting there, thinking how Kageyama had asked Oikawa advice even after everything, just to know what to give Iwaizumi so as to not reject him. He was so happy Oikawa didn’t try to sabotage his love, he truly felt content with knowing he won’t be rejected a month for now and will be finding a letter by the Sakura tree.

On a Saturday, a month after valentine’s day, was white day. Kageyama had taken Oikawa’s advice to heart and had written a letter explaining how he felt. He had been reluctant at first in sharing his feelings with a stranger, well more like with someone he didn’t know yet whom he probably played with every day. It was a shocking revelation at first, but he had been able to cross off names from the list of volleyball players. He knew he shouldn’t try and search for his admirer, but he had unconsciously made a list of everyone, and had taken off anyone who was already taken, along with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, since he couldn’t see either liking him. Well, Iwaizumi less than Oikawa, but still. He had asked Kunimi to help him with part of the letter, but he had written a few parts by his own, since there were things he didn’t want the other to know.

He got up early in the morning, put his letter, a small container of brownies his mom had helped him bake, an energy drink and a bottle of water in his backpack and walked to the park. He was planning on dropping the two items then going on a run back to his house. He arrived around 9 am and immediately went towards the sakura tree. He took the container and letter and put them by the roots of it. He got up and started running around the park. He went twice around before realising he was unconsciously waiting for his admirer. He left, blushing by his stupidity. He hoped no one stole his gift, but he knew with how early he ran that no one would be around to stealing it.

Iwaizumi, seeing Kageyama finally leaving the park, rushed towards the gift the younger had left him. He didn’t know if the younger had changed his mind about not rejecting him, so he was a little bit apprehending his letter. He first opened the container, and saw about five brownies, smelling of caramel and nuts. He thought of eating one right away but didn’t want to be caught if Kageyama randomly came back. So, he took the gifts and went back home, immediately going to his room. He locked his door in case Oikawa wanted to come in and closed his curtains just in case Oikawa also wanted to snoop to see why Iwaizumi had his door locked. He sat down on his bed and tried one of the brownies, immediately moaning with how good they were. He ate another before deciding to keep the rest for another day. He sat more comfortably against his headboard to read the letter.

**Dear secret admirer (please give me something else to call you, this is so awkward to write down)**

**Thank you for the chocolates, they were the best I’ve probably ever eaten. I tried to make them last as much as possible, but I read it is better to eat homemade ones fast. I was sad to have no more, so I hope you will make some more for me.**

**Your letter was very surprising. I never expected to open my locker and seeing something. When I realised you were a man, I was happy. I am gay and I was scared to have to reject someone. Your words, no matter how small, were really nice to read, so thank you. I read your letter quite often, it makes me feel really nice, knowing someone out there actually likes me, for me.**

**I am not good at expressing myself, so sorry if I come a bit harsh. I am not rejecting you, but I have to tell you I have had a crush on someone in the club, and I wouldn’t be opposed to a relationship if that person were to confess. However, as he hasn’t made any indication that he likes me as more than a teammate, I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better.**

**Since I don’t want to only speak to you once a year, I was wondering if we could perhaps do this every month on the 14 th? I’m pretty sure we’ve never spoken about things other than volleyball, since that’s the only thing is usually speak about to my teammates… I want to get to know you to see if I could like you, and I want you to really know me before we start anything. **

**I don’t want to lead you on, so if you don’t want to, please say so in a letter you will deposit here, next month on the 14 th, but don’t leave me hanging. Please.**

**Until next month, Kageyama Tobio.**

**Ps: please, really. Give yourself a nickname so I can call you something other than admirer, it seems too creepy.**

Iwaizumi couldn’t breathe. He hadn’t thought the younger would want to know more about him to the point of speaking to each other every month. Reading that Kageyama was gay was a pleasant surprise, although knowing he had a crush on someone, not so much. Iwaizumi didn’t know if there was a small chance it could be him, but he could at least know it wasn’t Oikawa he liked, since he didn’t even like Kageyama as a teammate. Other than him, Kindaichi and Kunimi were probably friends to Kageyama, so they weren’t the crush either. Iwaizumi was going to start writing a list of his teammates, to see if he could figure it out, but Oikawa suddenly banged on his door, demanding for him to open it. Iwaizumi sighed, but was thankful for the interruption.

**Hey Kageyama,**

**Thank you for your answer. I really wasn’t expecting for you to be so nice about this, though I will say, learning you have a crush made me want to woo you as much as possible. I’ll take you up on your offer, but since the 14 th isn’t usually on a weekend, I could leave you my letter in your locker, and you could put your answer in it too. At least on weekdays, otherwise, we can leave them here. **

**I guess I can start by saying sakuras are my favourite flowers. That’s why I wanted you to put your answer here, though it was also just to see you surrounded by pink. You were really cute when you dropped of your gift by the way. Speaking of, your brownies were really delicious. My best friend thankfully didn’t find them, otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to savour them as I did.**

**I have a weird obsession with Godzilla, so I hope if you haven’t already, that you don’t watch any of the movies. If this works out, I would love to watch them with you. I can also tell you that I don’t necessarily plan on continuing volleyball for the rest of my life, though I can see myself working as an athletic trainer maybe. I can’t tell you too much, but if you have questions, I would love to answer any.**

**I have questions for you though if you don’t mind: do you have any siblings? Do you live with both of your parents? If going pro doesn’t work out, what would you like to do? Is there a high school you want to go to? What’s your favourite food? Argh I have more, but I feel like I would be pushing it too much.**

**As for a nickname, the only nickname I have comes from my name… I guess you could call me Saku?**

**I will be awaiting your answer.**

**Ps: I had tried to cook you some brownies, but I messed it up, so I bought milk as a last resort.**

Their correspondence continued for a long time, Saku never said his name, but gave a few hints about his identity here and there. Kageyama really liked him, he was probably the only person that understood him. After his second year, when his grandfather died, Kageyama started pushing himself in volleyball. He had told Saku and reading his words of encouragement were always a saving grace. Unfortunately, when his only support system was someone he didn’t know the face of, and therefore couldn’t be truly comforted, he had spiralled. His last tournament had ended in tears on his side, and a whole team who preferred to lose over playing with him. When he was even bullied by people who had been there in the stands, he decided to take their words to heart. When Saku wrote that he wanted them to meet each other face to face so he could confess, Kageyama knew he had to reject him. After having finished writing the letter, he realised the paper had tear stains on certain parts. Kageyama had fallen in love, but he knew he couldn’t go where Saku was, and that this was for the best.

**Dear Saku,**

**I’m sorry. I can’t meet you. I can’t. I’m not worthy of your love, no matter how much I have fallen in love with you. You’re so amazing, your words have pushed me to continue doing what I love when all I wanted was to quit everything.**

**I haven’t been honest with you. My team hates me. I gained the title “King of the Court” because I’m a tyrant king who only gives out orders. They didn’t want to hit my tosses during matches anymore. So, they didn’t. I sent a toss, and no one was there.**

**I’m not going to Aoba Johsai, where you are. I can’t be on the same team as Kindaichi and Kunimi. Oikawa-san would probably push me to quit. I guess Iwaizumi-san might be nice to me, but one person out of an entire team… I can’t. I can’t do that to you, Saku.**

**Find someone worthy of your love because I am certainly not.**

**I’m sorry. Please don’t come looking for me.**

**I’ll be trying for Shiratorizawa, but I don’t have the grades. I’ll probably go to Karasuno, maybe.**

**These brownies were the start of our relationship, I guess they are also the end. Please eat them well.**

**Take care,**

**Tobio**

Iwaizumi was furious. Furious at Oikawa for not having said anything about why their juniors had lost their last match, furious at Kindaichi and Kunimi for not asking how Kageyama was doing, furious at Tobio for hiding something as big as this. But most of all, he was furious at himself for not having the guts to go comfort Tobio when his grandfather died. He knew he hadn’t taken it well, and since his parents were always working and his older sister never came back home, he had no one to go to for comfort but words on pieces of paper. Iwaizumi was done being a coward. He would make Tobio come to Aoba Johsai, and he will confess his feelings.

He first went to Oikawa. He needed to know why he thought hiding something as huge as humiliating a main setter was a good idea. Iwaizumi had asked who would get a recommendation, and since Oikawa had also named Kageyama, he thought everything was fine. Everything was anything but fine. He stormed inside Oikawa’s room, finding the other lounging on his bed, though he had sat up, alarmed by his best friend’s abrupt entrance. He looked confused, before seeing the other’s letter.

“Iwa-chan, did you receive a confession? Oh, how romantic- “

“Cut the bullshit. You know who I’ve been talking to, you probably knew from the start. I don’t care why you never mentioned it, I figured since you hate Tobio that you just didn’t want to speak about him- “

“Tobio? You call him Tobio now? Did you confess then? Why are you so angry at me- “

“I said cut the bullshit! I know you’ve read every letter I’ve written along with his answers. You know I asked if he could meet me.”

“Then did Tobio reject you? How rude is he to lead you on- “

“Oikawa shut the fuck up. I didn’t come here for this; I came to ask you why the fuck you didn’t tell me jackshit about that last tournament?”

“You never asked, why would I tell you”

“Maybe because the guy I’m in love with is concerned??”

“Right, right. You love someone that has been lying to you since like a year ago. Look Iwa-chan, he was horrible. I didn’t want you to have to see him in such a bad light, so I decided I would tell him not to come to Aoba even if he received a recommendation, so as to not ruin my team- “

Iwaizumi couldn’t listen. He was just so angry, one moment Oikawa was explaining what he did so that Tobio wouldn’t want to come to Aoba, and the next he was shaking his left hand while Oikawa was on the floor holding his right cheek after receiving Iwaizumi’s left fist in the face.

“Do you not fucking get it? I love him. You would take that away because of your petty jealousy? Grow up, Tooru. Tobio might’ve been a tyrant, but you didn’t fucking help him, did you? There’s a letter you missed reading, the letter where he explains how his only support died. How alone he feels, how Kindaichi and Kunimi stopped hanging out with him long before he became who he is on court, just so they could be alone more. How his parents are never around. How teachers never let him think of his answer when questioning him, even though he’s intelligent enough to answer correctly if he has enough time. How the only comfort he had in his life were my words. You’re fucking turning 18 this year, act like it.”

Next on his list, Kindaichi and Kunimi. From what he understood, they dropped Kageyama as their friend during their second year, when their relationship got serious. When his grandfather died, it had been a few months since they had spoken outside of volleyball practice. After having punched and scolded Oikawa, the other had explained that Kunimi had been the one to signal the others not to hit Kageyama’s toss and had even physically stopped Kindaichi from trying. Iwaizumi wasn’t going to punch them, but he sure had some choice words. His plan was to go to Kitagawa when he knew practice was in place, and basically ask what happened, before casually insulting them. Petty, but with his stature he knew how scary he could be, and he wanted to play with that instead of using force with younger people.

At least that was the original plan. He hadn’t expected to be stopped on the way by an old teacher, and when he checked the time, he was pretty sure no one would be around. Since he’s still stubborn, he thought checking just in case wouldn’t kill him. He was happy to find both Kindaichi and Kunimi had stuck around, seemingly cleaning the gym after extra practice. Iwaizumi knocked on the door and smiled while walking in, seeing them jump in fright bringing him a little joy.

“Hey you two. I was passing by Kitagawa and decided to see if I could catch anyone, how are you guys doing? I heard from Oikawa you got a recommendation along with Kageyama to go to Aoba!”

Kindaichi and Kunimi looked at each other, probably surprised to learn Kageyama might also come to Aoba Johsai. Iwaizumi was having none of it but decided to act as though he had no idea what transpired between the three.

“Hi Iwaizumi-senpai! Yeah, Aki-Kunimi and I are going there but I don’t know for Kageyama…”

“Really? You haven’t talked about your choices, or since you guys are friends you figured he was also going there?”

“Ah. Iwaizumi-san, didn’t Oikawa-senpai tell you what happened at our last match?”

Iwaizumi could see Kunimi was trying to act nonchalant, but he could still see the hurt and anger in his eyes, as though he didn’t want to talk about that match. Iwaizumi might’ve been a little biased, but he knew those two were as much in the wrong as Tobio. Tobio had been rude and controlling, and he should learn to be better, but who told him he was being an asshole? Not his old friends who abandoned him because they were dating that’s for sure.

“He just told me it was too bad you guys lost but he still asked the coach to give you three a recommendation, so I didn’t think much of it. Was I supposed to know something else?”

_Take the bait, Kunimi. You might think you’re witty, but my best friend is Oikawa._

“He gained the title “King of the Court” because of how much he was controlling us. We decided it was better to get him to leave the game by refusing to hit his tosses. I’m sure he won’t be coming to Aoba Johsai- “

“So why are you though”

That confused Kunimi and Kindaichi, the latter finally speaking up.

“Iwaizumi-senpai, what are you- “

“Well, you don’t want Kageyama to go to Aoba Johsai cause he’s a tyrant or something. Why should we accept teammates who would humiliate another, without caring about winning? See, this will be Oikawa and I’s last year trying to go to nationals. If you believe we can’t help Kageyama with his attitude, there’s no reason for us to be able to help you. And I’m just talking about the whole humiliation part. At least Kageyama wants to win, so we could use that to change him, as for you guys… it seems you don’t want to win, so what basis would we use to push you to change?”

They were both shocked. Iwaizumi knew Kindaichi looked up to him a lot, so he knows this must’ve been hard for him to hear. As for Kunimi, he just looked sour. He probably was thinking the same as Iwaizumi. He looked as though he was going to say something, but Iwaizumi wasn’t done.

“At this point, it’s about trust. Kageyama won’t trust so easily since you decided to teach him a lesson or something. Who’s to say you won’t do the same to us?”

“but Iwaizumi-senpai, we would never do what we did to you- “

“Why?”

“because you aren’t a tyrant- “

“But see, I’m not one because I have Oikawa at my side. Oikawa isn’t a tyrant because he has me. Ushijima isn’t a tyrant because he has his coach and teammates. No one has become a tyrant, all but one. How good teammates are you if you can’t even prevent that?”

Iwaizumi was less furious now because he knew what he was saying was the truth. If he hadn’t been in contact with Tobio, he never would’ve thought of all this. He’s thankful for all those letters and what he’s learned. He would’ve never gone after Tobio after his last letter if all he knew was that he had become a tyrant, no matter how suspicious, because Oikawa would’ve stopped him. He turned and left them to their thoughts. Right before leaving though, he turned towards them.

“This doesn’t mean I’m against you coming to Aoba Johsai, because Oikawa would love to push you guys in a non-tyrant way to rub it in Kageyama’s face. I wouldn’t be opposed to playing with you either. You just have to know I know enough to be on Kageyama’ side, so if you play with me, you’ll know I won’t be going easy on you both.”

And with that, he was gone to find the last person he was furious at. Iwaizumi knew from Tobio’s letters, that he was always alone at dinner and on the weekends, since his parents were never home. He decided the best way to go about this was to go there with a peace offering, and what better than the younger’s favourite food? He had long ago learned how to cook curry, when Tobio had been so kind as to send him his grandfather’s recipe, back when he was still alive. Iwaizumi had rushed home after his talk with Kunimi and Kindaichi to buy all the necessary ingredients to prepare Tobio’s curry. He planned on going to lunch tomorrow at Tobio’s, where the other couldn’t run away from him.

_Fuck, where does he live again?_

So, that had been a problem before he realised Tobio had described where he lived in one of his letters. He had reread it again and started his streak into finding it. He was walking on a street he thought familiar to Tobio’s description when he saw the younger seemingly coming back from a run. Iwaizumi thought of what to do, before throwing caution into wind, and calling out. Tobio startled and turned around. He looked confused but still waited for him to come to him before bowing and greeting him.

“Hey Kageyama, you were out on a run?”

“Yes, Iwaizumi-san. What about you?”

“Ah, mind if I come in? I’ll tell you about it over a meal if you don’t mind. Unless you aren’t alone?”

“Um, no it’s fine, please come in”

Iwaizumi could see Tobio was confused, but he knew the other would be mad if he explained right there and there who he was, and the fact he still went after him even though he was asked otherwise. They entered together, and Tobio guided him to his kitchen before excusing himself to freshen up. Iwaizumi set up the kitchen and started his cooking. When Tobio came down and saw what was going on, he only sat himself on a chair and watched. Iwaizumi served the food, and they both ate in surprisingly comfortable silence. When they were done, Tobio started doing the dishes. That’s when Iwaizumi decided to strike.

“Tobio. It was quite rude of you to drop me with but a small explanation. That bomb you dropped was also quite rude, since you told me I couldn’t do anything about it.”

Tobio stopped moving. He closed the tap and turned around while looking wide-eyed. Iwaizumi knew he understood, but he needed to speak before he did so as to say it all in one go.

“I wrote to you without lying. I never told you my name nor what I looked like, but I never lied about myself or anyone of my entourage. I was so happy when I realised that you seemed to like me, you wrote with more feelings, you stopped being so scared of being honest. And yet, you never spoke about certain things. I just thought it was you maybe not wanting to talk about volleyball since I didn’t really talk about it either. I never could’ve known you were suffering. I was so furious with you when I read your letter. You hated yourself, so you decided I had to hate you too. But Tobio, I fell in love with you so long ago. I watched you for a year and had really liked you. When we got to know each other, I knew I was in love. I understand that what you went through was traumatic. But Tobio, don’t push me away. Goddamnit, you’re the best thing that’s happened to me. Don’t think even you has the right to take away the best thing that’s ever happened to me. If you didn’t love me, fine. If that crush of yours came to confess to you and you accepted him, fine. But because you think you’re unworthy? I prefer being there, making you see I love you, and that you are worthy of whatever I throw at you, and I’ll be there when you do the same.”

Iwaizumi took a breath after finally speaking and saw Tobio was crying. He got up, only for the younger to hold a hand up to stop him. Iwaizumi was hurt, but he knew Tobio might’ve been mad at him, he just didn’t expect for him to refuse his comfort. At least that’s what he thought happened, before Tobio suddenly grabbed his hand and all but dragged him to his bedroom. Iwaizumi was confused, but when he arrived inside, he thought he was what the younger wanted to show him: on his walls were tapped every single letter he had written to him in the span of two years. Tobio let go of him and all but pushed him on his desk chair. He then bent down to look underneath his bed, searching for something. He made a small noise when he found it (Iwaizumi had to stop himself from holding his heart with how cute the younger was) and proceeded to frag a box from underneath his bed. He took a letter out from it and gave it to Iwaizumi. He must’ve looked confused, because Tobio looked a bit exasperated.

“Read it.”

Iwaizumi still looked confused, but still followed his instructions. What he found was unexpected. An old letter, looking worn out, written with the date of his last year in middle school’s Valentine’s day.

**Hi.**

**I’m not good at writing my feelings, but I’ve always wanted to tell you how much I’ve liked you, and I wanted to let you go properly, since you’re leaving at the end of the year.**

**I really like you. I like how brutally honest you are with everyone, how funny your jokes are, even though Oikawa-san says they are lame, I like how you look when you spike, I like the colour of your eyes, I like the fact you are really muscular, making you super strong, I just really like you.**

**I wanted to ask if I have a chance, but see, I was confessed to today, and the person seems to really like me, maybe even more than how I like you, probably because they might be older.**

**I wish I could say it was you who confessed, but I know I would cause you trouble. Your best friend doesn’t like me after all.**

**Iwaizumi-san. Please accept my confession, but please forget it.**

**I might not ever give you this, I might when I finally get with the person who likes me for who I am, like how I like you.**

**I hope your love life will be the best, and I hope you will be able to go to Nationals in high school.**

Iwaizumi looked up, and Tobio was smiling down at him.

“Saku, Hajime, thank you for loving me and making me fall in love with you. I’m sorry for hurting you, I know my letter was kind of insulting to you in a way but believe me when I say I might’ve liked you for as long as you’ve liked me, and that I’ll continue loving you for a long time if you’ll have me.”

Iwaizumi smiled and sat the other down on his lap, hugging him close, promising himself to stay true to his word.

“I should’ve gone to Aoba Johsai I swear! I thought I had enough with one stupid teammate, but now I have a bully too?? Hajime, I’m so stupidddddd”

“Hey, don’t insult my boyfriend like that!”

“Hajime, I should’ve followed you…”

“Tobio, I’m sure this is for the best. This way, your biggest rivals will be in front of you- “

“But the love of my life will be too! Hajime, we could’ve been together everyday at school, instead we can only see each other on the weekends. Even then, we both have to study, and then Matssun-san and Makki-san love to interrupt us, and Oikawa-san loves to annoy me…”

Hajime looked to his right, where his boyfriend was cuddling his arm while putting. He indulged him a little by kissing his pout away. He let go of the younger’s lips when he felt the other turn red. He smiled and gave him a kiss on the nose.

“I don’t love volleyball enough for me to get mad if I lose against you. I’m sure this was the best choice. I’ll make sure to have a good reputation as an athletic trainer to be able to work wherever your career will lead you. I’ll make sure you’ll be a volleyball player until you’re at least 40 years old. Three years where we can’t be together properly will be compensated by the rest of our lives, I promise.”

Tobio smiled and nuzzled in his boyfriend’s neck, content.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! i hope you guys enjoyed! I really loved writing this, though I feel like the end could've been better but oh well. I probably will write more Iwakage, because like idk I ship them a lot, their dynamic for me is like so nice and just cute that I love reading stories. Since there aren't a lot available, I will take it upon myself to write more of them, though not from this universe (unless i get a random idea)
> 
> If you like Oikage, I have a fic in progress and a series, so if you want to check that out feel free to. I also have a work I will post soon with Oikage, though it's really long so I'm not done yet. 
> 
> Have a good holiday everyone!!!!


End file.
